


I Live On The Fifth Floor

by hiddenembers07



Series: Stuckony Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenembers07/pseuds/hiddenembers07
Summary: “I was chilling in my room when you knocked on my window asking me if I could come kill a spider for you. I LIVE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR HOW WAS THE WINDOW A GOOD IDEA TO YOU.”





	I Live On The Fifth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from phan-cannons. This fic is just pure silliness, but I hope you enjoy!

“Steve, I need you to come and kill a spider.”

“Tony?” Steve replied, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes, as he tried to take stock of the situation.

“Tawny?” Bucky asked, rushing out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth.

When Steve and Bucky had first moved into their apartment building, the previous tenant had warned them about the crazy guy who lived below them on the fourth floor. Always up at all hours, with loud sounds coming from his apartment, and asking for random things.

Steve and Bucky had been wary, right up until they’d seen the guy, all ruffled hair, half asleep, with a cup of coffee in his hand, staring at them in confusion, “You’re not Phil?”. They’d both fallen hard from that one meeting.

“Yes, Tony,” Tony replied, pointing to himself and bringing Steve out of his thoughts. “But more importantly, I need you to come and kill this spider?” 

“We live on the fifth floor!” Steve exclaimed, hand rubbing his face, not missing as Bucky walked past him, grin on his face, somehow having washed the toothpaste out of his mouth and lost the toothbrush in those few seconds. “How was using the window a good idea?”

“Because the inside is where that creepy thing is!” Tony answered, throwing his hands up in the air and wobbling.

“Don’t worry about him, doll, he’s always cranky when he first wakes up,” Bucky said, leaning against the window, arms crossed. “But how are you using the window?”

“Repulsors, obviously. Now is one of you going to come help me, or do I need to call Rhodey?”

“I’ll help you if you let me take you out for coffee after?” Bucky replied.

“Done!”

“Wait, what?” Steve spluttered, standing up, catching himself against the wall as the blankets caught around his legs. “He asked me! If anyone’s getting rid of the spider and going for coffee, it’s me.”

“Too late, punk,” Bucky answered, smug grin spreading across his face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a spider to kill.”

“Not if I get there first!” Steve replied, running to the door and throwing it open, Bucky only a split second behind him.

“I’m not sure what just happened, but as long as the spider is gone,” Tony said, hoping that he could get back to the ground without the repulsors flinging him into something. 

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> No spiders died for this fic - in the end Steve beats Bucky to Tony's, catches the spider and takes it out to the garden. They both end up taking Tony out for coffee, as Bucky flirted outrageously with Tony whilst Steve was doing that.
> 
> If you have any prompts or just want to talk about stuckony come find me on Tumblr


End file.
